


his hair, filled with wrath, is epic

by anthean



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/pseuds/anthean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something very strange has happened to Combeferre's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his hair, filled with wrath, is epic

Courfeyrac peers closely at Combeferre's head. "May I?" he finally asks, lifting a hand, and Combeferre nods. Courfeyrac brushes his fingers over the shorn sides of Combeferre's head and through the longer locks that make a crest along the midline of his skull, finally arranging a few loose curls more becomingly on Combeferre's forehead. "Somehow I am not in the least surprised to learn that Prouvaire is responsible, although I had thought you more inclined to groom yourself rather than let another wield the scissors. I only wonder that you let Prouvaire near you with a sharp instrument."  
  
"His tongue's the sharper, when he's a mind," says Combeferre, then, delightfully, blushes.  
  
"You no doubt have more immediate experience than I," says Courfeyrac, "and I will defer to your superior understanding. In any case, you look positively Romantic; no doubt all the medical students will soon be styling themselves after you, and a good thing too. Your peers are hopelessly staid in their sartorial choices, my friend."  
  
"Consider carefully how such an expression reflects on you," Combeferre says, but he's smiling, and when Prouvaire drifts through the cafe door an hour later his smile grows.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. You have Seaberus to blame for the image of Combeferre with a mohawk.
> 
> 2\. Title is, of course, from the Brick, because if Victor Hugo gives you a line like that you use it.


End file.
